Gesturify
The power to manipulate reality by performing gestures. Combination of Reality Warping and Power Via Gesture. Also Called * Gesture Essokinesis/Ontokinesis * Gesture Reality Manipulation/Warping Capabilities Unlike regular Reality Warping, the user must use certain forms of gestures for the power to work, like snapping their fingers, clapping, etc, to affect the very fabric of reality around them. Depending on how the power works, the difficulty of using the ability can always vary, depending on the amount of gesturing needed for the happenings to occur, making practice an important factor whenever it comes to using the power beforehand. Applications * Power Via Gesture * Reality Warping ** Nigh-Complete Arsenal/Complete Arsenal ** Creation *** Ability Creation *** Alternate Reality Creation *** Cosmic Creation *** Imagination Manifestation *** Life Creation ** Destruction *** Energy Erasure *** Time Destruction *** Total Event Collapse ** Infinite Supply ** Biological Manipulation *** Biomass Manipulation *** Death Inducement *** Health Manipulation ** Elemental Manipulation *** Cosmic Manipulation *** Energy Manipulation *** Matter Manipulation *** Molecular Manipulation ** Force Manipulation *** Dimensional Manipulation *** Fundamental Forces Manipulation *** Life-Force Manipulation **** Resurrection *** Physics Manipulation **** Physics Distortion *** Space-Time Manipulation **** Space-Time Distortion ** Omni-Psionics *** Quantum Manipulation *** Teleportation Manipulation ** Superpower Manipulation *** Power Apex Inducement *** Power Augmentation *** Power Bestowal *** Power Erasure *** Power Negation *** Power Reflection *** Probability Manipulation *** Self-Power Bestowal Associations * Nigh Omnipotence Limitations * Can be outpowered by users of Alpha Reality and/or Omega Reality. * Users of Reality Anchoring and Reality Separation are immune. * Limited by how much raw power the user actually possesses. * Overpowered by Omnipotence, Omnilock, Omni-Negation, and other Category:Omnipotent Powers. * Users of Reality Restoration can simply undo everything. * Gesturify and Paradox Manipulation tend to cancel each other out. * Basic knowledge of things, creativity, and desire for things to happen are needed for the user to warp reality effectively. * Cannot fool users of Reality Perception. * Power can be negated by those of Reality Alteration Negation. * May have to be within a reality to be able to bend it. ** If the user is placed in a realm with its reality is destroyed, they may be powerless. * Unless they have Reality Awareness or Reality Perception, the user may be vulnerable to Illusion Manipulation. * Users of Time Stopping and Molecular Immobilization can counteract this power right before the user successfully performs the gestures, especially users that are highly, or even beyond skilled at Telekinesis. Known Users * Mister Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) * Flex Mentallo (DC Comics) * Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) * Discord (My Little Pony series); via Chaos Magic * Gabriel (Supernatural) * God (Supernatural) * Lucifer (Supernatural) * Michael (Supernatural) * Castiel (Supernatural); after being empowered by the souls of Purgatory * Q (Star Trek series) * Urbosa (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) * The Nomad (Nomad of Nowhere); via Dark Arts * Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) Known Objects * Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics); with Reality Gem/Stone Gallery DC Comics Mr. Mxyzptlk Gesturify.gif|Mr. Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) has to sometimes warp reality via finger snapping. Q (Star Trek) reality warping.gif|Q (Star Trek series) Marvel Comics Living Tribunal Gesturify.jpg|Before he states the oration that he surpasses what the infinity stones are capable of to Adam Warlock during his trial, the Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) snaps his fingers in order to deactivate the gems. Gabriel Returns.gif|Gabriel (Supernatural) Samifer vs Castiel.gif|Lucifer (Supernatural) Godstiel vs Raphael.gif|After absorbing the souls of Purgatory, Castiel (Supernatural) was able to make Raphael explode with a simple snap of his fingers Category:Enhancements Category:Manipulations Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers